Tests performed at the point of care (POC) have become common and very useful diagnostic tools not only in health care facilities including hospitals and doctors' offices but also in other clinical sites including workplaces or remote field sites. Due to the urgency and purpose of the testing, a simple and efficient testing device and method to acquire results in cost and time efficient manner is greatly desirable. More specifically, test in non-health care facilities such as in remote field clinical sites testing for fast-growing epidemic disease, testing for bio-warfare agents in the battlefield, environmental testing for pollutants, or workplace testing for drug abuse needs to be performed simply and easily. Sometimes, since these tests are often performed by individuals having little, if any, clinical diagnostics training, these point of care tests need to be simple, quick, and easy to use. Furthermore, the devices are needed in an environment without much control of storage conditions such as temperature or humidity. Thus, the device for the point of care tests ideally requires a minimal amount of equipment and the testing method embedded within the device would be desirable if stable to the harsh environment conditions including temperature or humidity.
With the increased need for point of care tests for increased number of purpose and variant environment, there still is a need in the art to provide a method and a device for performing the test for a biological specimen with cost and time efficient manner.